


Sole Survivor's Return

by Hayhays97



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayhays97/pseuds/Hayhays97
Summary: MacCready and Evelyn fill Danse in on their adventures upon their return to Sanctuary. But Danse isn't handling their lack of seriousness well.





	Sole Survivor's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of drabble based off a little speech prompt. Hope you enjoy!

The dirt road leading up to sanctuary was long and winding, littered with the occasional shrub or rusted old parts from long forgotten cars and machinery. The wasteland lay bare for miles with only the heat waves radiating off the beaten path, slightly distorting the view. Which, luckily for Sanctuary's residents, meant attacks often didn't have the element of surprise, but possibly most importantly to Danse, he could see Evelyn's return long before she crossed Sanctuary's threshold, giving him time to rehearse everything he was going to say before subsequently stumbling over it entirely, of course, that didn't stop him trying, even when MacCready suggested he should.

Evelyn and Mac had been gone for over a week. She'd be gone longer before but it was long enough that Valentine had told Danse he was starting to resemble Dogmeat, who after only a few days absence from Evelyn, could be spotted running to the threshold, tail wagging and eyes bright, only to not spot her and go sulking back to his kennel until the cycle started again an hour later. Needless to say, he was rather insulted by Valentine's observation, ignoring how much truth was in the statement. Oddly enough Danse and the hound had bonded over their loss of the Sole Surviver, both mildly bitter that she'd asked someone else to accompany her. Especially MacCready, Danse didn't dislike the mercenary. Well, Maybe a little. He was often struck jealous upon their return with a whole new set of stories from their venture into the Commonwealth. The others loved the days they returned, it meant late nights in one of the rundown houses, everyone gathered around on torn up couches or splinted tables listening to Mac and Evelyn laugh and drink through all the mischief they'd gotten up to. Danse beilieved evelyn when she said hers and Mac's witty banter was strictly platonic, but got jealous all the same when she'd slap a hand on his shoulder, muttering something to him before they both burst out in laughter, an affectionate pet name passing Mac's lips as he leant closer to respond.

But that didn't stop the bubble of excitement that rose in Danse as he spotted two distorted figures walking up the path, they were unrecognisable now but in half an hour, the figures would resemble MacCready's short, skinny frame and Evelyn's taller frame. In an hour, Danse would spot the sunlight gleaming off Evelyn's red hair and the hat adorning Mac's head and the sniper rifle at his back. That's when Danse whistled for Dogmeat, who came bounding out of Valelentine's house without hesitation, falling into step beside Danse as he made his way to the threshold. Dogmeat knew it must be his owner and collected a worthy stick along the way, whining and barking through the toy in his mouth. When Evelyn was in calling distance she yelled for the dog, who went hurtling down the path, sliding several times on the gravel path and barking the entire way. Evelyn spoke excitedly to him while Mac took a step back in an attempt to avoid the bouncing dog who hadn't stopped circling Evelyn long enough for her to pat him. When Dogmeat finally calmed enough for both of them to pat him, Evelyn kept talking to him as they continued up the path. He trotted right beside her, gazing up at her as if he were conversing back and Danse shifted self consciously at the look of pure admiration on the dog's face, sincerely hoping he wasn't that obvious.

Danse wanted to play it cool and collected when Evelyn spoke to him but he hadn't taken into account for the smile she gave him instead when she stopped him at the top of the incline, and he was struck stupid for a moment before he cleared his throat and smiled back, hoping she hadn't seen the dumbfounded look on his face. But the smile soon slid off his face as spotted the state the two were in. Evelyn's once brown trench coat was a new shade of black with a significant hole in the sleeve, and Danse soon spotted the old bandage hastily wrapped around her hand. MacCready didn't fare much better, with his slight limp and the bottom of his jacket that looked like it had burnt off. Both of them had black stained hands and soot smeared down their face and through their hair.  
"What happened?" He demanded when the reached the threshold.  
It was Mac who answered with a scoff "Well someone thought it would be a great idea to set our back up plan on fire."  
"It was already on fire!" Evelyn argued back, sizing up the mercenary  
"Burning bridges is not a saying that's supposed to be taken literally, boss."  
Evelyn gave him a bark of humourless laugher "I don't unsterstand why you're so bitter anyway, Mac, I saved your life."  
Danse opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a word in before MacCready snapped back "You pushed me off the bridge!"  
"Because it was on fire-"  
"Right, I wonder who was responsible for that."  
Evelyn looked highly offended her hero antics weren't being appreciated "You would have died otherwise."  
"I almost died anyway."  
"But did you?"  
"Will someone tell me what actually happened?!" Danse blurted, startling Evelyn, Mac and Dogmeat, who froze mid bite of the stick.  
Evelyn flashed MacCready a wicked grin "Well genius here, thought it would be a good idea to go storming through a raider's camp, in the middle of the day."  
"It was hardly a camp." Mac muttered, pulling his rifle from his back and leaning on it like a walking stick.  
"It was when the reinforcements arrived."  
"Well we killed them."  
"Barely." Evelyn waved her coat at him "and now my coats ruined."  
Mac rolled his eyes "you think I didn't lose out here too? My hat is never going to sit right again."  
Danse geld up a hand do stop the bickering "enough! Were you successful otherwise?"  
"Well all the raiders are dead." Mac shrugged  
"But the settlement has probably burnt down."  
"And who's fault is that?"  
"Still yours."  
Mac glared at her for a moment before grinning "We kicked ass though."  
Evelyn grinned back "Did you see the raider i shot off the building?"  
Mac barked with laughter "The one that took out the guy on the level underneath?"  
"And then took out the balcony."  
"God that was a good day," Mac reminisced   
"It sure was."   
The two seemed lost in thought for a moment, identical wicked smiles as the remembered their near death experience. Danse just looked at them dumbfounded "did you get anything productive done in the week you've been gone?"  
Evelyn and Mac exchanged looks before the sole surviver shrugged   
"we found a cool new bar."  
And neither had ever seen Danse look so done.

 


End file.
